


Slumber Party

by shamelesstoaster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Papyrus (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), First Meetings, First Time, Hotel Sex, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Tender Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesstoaster/pseuds/shamelesstoaster
Summary: Mettaton invites a thirsty fan to come and see him.
Relationships: Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Slumber Party

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Mylcreates and my Papyton server :3
> 
> https://twitter.com/MylCreates/status/1253380008283901953?s=20

Anxious shuffling outside a hotel door heralded a nervous visitor, on a rainy night in a big city.

Papyrus was in a situation he never in a million years though he would be in- Staring up at a shiny gold 'M' instead of a room number, sparkling in the hallway light, about spend the night with his long-time celebrity crush.

It had happened just like a fairytale, if fairytales included a message to Papyrus' fan account that sent him screaming through the little apartment he shared with his brother, making the other skeleton read it out just to make sure he wasn't dreaming this. But it was no dream. Mettaton really had taken notice of him and invited him to spend the night in his hotel for a 'slumber party'.

Then again, for a monster who obsessively followed every mention of his name in the media, it would have been hard to avoid such a quaintly-named account as 'coolskeletonlovesasexyrectangle95', or its unashamedly thirsty content. Papyrus hadn't held back on what he really thought about the robot, which was no secret to anyone he knew him.

And now, his years of carefully curated content had paid off. It had got him a personal message from his idol, plane tickets provided for his trip, and a night ahead of him of unknown activities. There had been an offer of dinner beforehand, but Papyrus had been too nervous to stay for a full meal. His instructions had said to enter when he was ready, and so after much shuffling and psyching himself up for this, he opened the door and stepped inside.

Just in time for Mettaton himself, large as life and dripping wet, to emerge from the bathroom, a cloud of steam following him and a fluffy towel draped around his neck. The robot stumbled and froze when he saw Papyrus, impossibly dreamy eyes widening in shock. "Darling! Goodness, I wasn't expecting you for another half an hour!"

Papyrus couldn't say anything at first, too overwhelmed by the sight of his idol in his silky pink robe, long legs on display with the teasing hint of lacy panties that had the skeleton gulp nervously, his cheekbones warming with shimmery orange. 

"Darling?" Mettaton prompted, stepping forward a little. "Papyrus, isn't it? I did think I would have longer to get ready for you, but... I suppose you were eager to see the one and only Mettaton, so of course I'll forgive you!"

"Oh!" Papyrus snapped out of his trance, tearing his eyelights back to the robot's face, smiling nervously. "Yes, er, I couldn't wait to see you, and you did say to come right up when I was ready, so... Oh, gosh, I'm doing this all wrong..."

The celebrity crossed the room and took Papyrus' hands in his, smiling warmly. Even out of heels and makeup, he was tall and beautiful and magnificent, and oh so warm, though that was probably from the shower. "Don't even worry about it, sweetheart! You're here now, so let me formally welcome you to my hotel, and to the city. I'm so happy you could make it!"

Papyrus squeezed his hands, absolutely enamored. "Thank you! You're taller than I expected!" 

"Oh, I'm sure there'll be a lot of things beyond your expectations tonight, honey," Mettaton purred in a tone that nearly set the skeleton's soul on fire, pulling him over towards the bed.

"Oh yes, what activities do you have planned for our slumber party, Mettaton?" he blinked up at him, feeling a nervous flutter in his chest. "I was going to bring games, but I figured you would have taken care of that, and I didn't want to pay for extra luggage-"

"I definitely have the games sorted," the robot chuckled, backing up to the bed and enticing the skeleton to sit down with him."One type of game, anyhow..."

"And then I figured," he continued, taking his seat next to Mettaton with a sunny smile, "why pack much at all when I'm going straight to the hotel, so I decided to wear my pajamas here to save time! And it works out well, since you're in your sleepwear as well!"

This fan was quite funny, Mettaton was finding. Combing through his fan account had brought out the flavors of his excitable personality, and the extent of his interest in him, but in person he came across as innocent and sweet. Nothing had been said about what Mettaton truly intended for tonight, but he thought it had been implied enough... but perhaps this fan who regularly posted about how much he wanted Mettaton in bed with him truly thought this was an ordinary 'slumber party'? 

It certainly seemed that way when Papyrus unbuttoned his smart red coat to reveal- not sexy lingerie, or bare bones, or anything that Mettaton might have expected from this encounter- but actual pajamas. A cropped t-shirt and shorts, cute and functional, with a fun little bone print on the sleeves. He almost laughed out loud.

"Do you like them? I made them myself- I was going to wear one of your shirts, but I didn't have shorts to match." He laid his coat neatly over the bed, smoothing out his clothes self-consciously. 

"Oh- really? How clever!" Mettaton cooed, running a finger along the shirt's neckline and tracing over the skeleton's collarbone in the process. His eyes were drawn to the tempting expanse of spine and lower ribs that weren't covered up, before his coy gaze rested again on his guest's face. "They're lovely, but they would look even better on my floor..."

"On your floor? Oh, no, I couldn't clutter up your room with-" it seemed to dawn on Papyrus suddenly, and he gasped, pointing at Mettaton accusingly. "Wait, you're flirting with me!"

"Oh, you're delightful- yes I am!" Mettaton tittered, lips turning up in a smirk. "But if it makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop. Why don't we settle down and watch a movie, hm?"

"A movie is a perfect slumber party activity!" the skeleton agreed quickly, eyelights fixed on Mettaton as he shifted to grab the remote for his large flatscreen on the opposite wall. He looked thoughtful, moving to join him once he settled back against the headboard. 

Mettaton still didn't know what to make of Papyrus. He tested the waters with some flirting and still was none the wiser when it came to his guest's intentions. He would have to make his own a lot clearer, or perhaps they really were in for a quiet night together-

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable," came the quiet murmur from his side, where Papyrus was sitting on the bed with him. A glance at the skeleton revealed that he was blushing, a soft orange glow that settled over his cheekbones and stirred a fire in Mettaton. "I actually quite like it. You... You can continue, if you like."

Smirking, Mettaton discarded the towel around his neck, and turned to face Papyrus, letting the shoulders of his robe slide down his arms. He could feel drops of water drip from his hair and roll down his chest, and Papyrus' eyelights followed them down, until they disappeared under the pink silk and the skeleton was caught staring at the lovely glimpse of lace through the open rope, flushed and nervous. "I just might, then, darling. It's only fair, after seeing how you feel about me online..."

Papyrus let out a squeak, a hand flying to his burning face. "Oh- oh I didn't expect you to actually see any of that, that's so embarrassing..."

"I saw it, alright," he laughed, tapping a finger to his lips as he recalled a few of the more scandalous posts he had saved on his phone. "Let's see... 'Mettaton looks like he smells like strawberries and sugar, and I long to bury my face in his neck and find out.' You're pretty close, I use candy-scented perfume and strawberry shampoo. Now is your chance, darling..." And he leaned forward, baring his neck to Papyrus.

The skeleton gulped, and leaned in, a few inches from Mettaton's neck, taking a breath. Just being this close had his soul hammering with excitement, but then he felt a hand on the back of his skull, encouraging him to lean closer, to press his face against the warm skin, and he almost groaned in delight as he inhaled the faint, sweet scent that had lingered even after showering. He felt Mettaton breath shakily as he held him close, before loosening his grip, and Papyrus pulled away, noting immediately that the robot's cheeks were faintly flushed. "You do smell nice," he murmured, making no move to shift away from their close position. 

"I thought you might appreciate that," Mettaton gave a flustered chuckled, attempting to regain his composure. "What else... I do remember a certain post about my 'beautiful bishonen eyes' and 'strong arms winding around your body'..."

"Have you memorised my content about you?" Papyrus looked equal parts horrified and thrilled, thinking back on some of his more... creative fantasies. "You should know, not all of those were by me- I did take suggestions from other fans, for those, uh, imagine posts..."

"Oh, is that so? Tell me then, which one was this?" Mettaton gave a salacious grin, reaching out to run a finger down the skeleton's jaw, trailing it down his neck. "How does it go... 'Mettaton's fingers look soft and supple, and would most definitely feel like heaven between my ribs'..."

His sockets fluttered shut, and a shiver went through him as the teasing finger stroked his bones. "O-Oh... That one... That one was mine, yes..."

"And what about... 'Imagine feeling Mettaton's lips on your teeth, kissing you until you forget your own name'...?"

Warm breath on his teeth made Papyrus open his sockets, finding the robot's lips just centimeters from his face. "Mine," he whispered, gazing into the sparkling pink eyes that flickered and adjusted as they seemed to bore into his soul.

"You know, you don't have to imagine when I'm right here, darling..." Mettaton purred, fluttering his lashes as he watched the skeleton squirm and blush. This was so thrilling, confronting the monster behind the screen who was much less bold when he wasn't typing out his desires to the world. He already knew Papyrus wanted him. He only had to wait for him to make his move...

And Papyrus couldn't resist much longer. It was as good as an invitation, and so he accepted, closing the distance between them and crushing their mouths together eagerly. He kissed Mettaton like he had always wanted to, like he had fantasized about online with thousands of like-minded fans, only now he knew exactly what those soft lips felt like- a warm caress, at first, before he parted his teeth and let Mettaton lead, and then it was like he could feel the other like fireworks inside him, a burning excitement in his pounding soul. 

When had he let the robot's tongue inside his mouth? When had he practically climbed into his lap, gripping handfuls of his robe as he was pulled firmly against him? He didn't know. But when they finally parted, both of them gasping for breath and staring into each other's eyes, Papyrus found that he didn't even have the words to describe the experience. 

And then those fingers started to wander, a smile spreading over Mettaton's face as he slipped a hand up the skeleton's shirt and raked his fingers through the spaces between his ribs, relishing Papyrus' surprised moan of pleasure. "Does it feel like heaven, sweetheart?" 

"I-I might need... a little longer to assess..." he groaned, tangling his legs with Mettaton's and pressing his face into his neck again, delicious curls of pleasure filling his soul. The robot's sultry chuckle and the way he dragged his touch between Papyrus' ribs was indeed heavenly, and the skeleton shuddered in delight, magic pooling in his pelvis. The warmth was tangible against Mettaton's thigh, and Papyrus could feel when he noticed it, his touch changing to something more purposeful, while he felt gentle little kisses against his skull.

"You sound so sweet!" Mettaton cooed, murmuring against the other's skull as he rubbed and stroked through his ribs. Trailing his fingertips lower, over rough, bumpy vertebrae that had Papyrus arching against him, down towards the pristine white crests of his pelvis which peeked out of his shorts. "I wonder what other sounds I can help you make..."

Papyrus whimpered as the idol's hands, large and soft and warm- all of him was that, god Mettaton was so tall, dwarfing the skeleton and making him feel so delicate- traced achingly slow over iliac crests, and down further, towards the sensitive sacrum. It was too much and not enough at the same time, rocking himself against Mettaton's thigh with little cries of pleasure while Mettaton's fingers traced their slow path along the notched, holed bone. His own leg pressed against what was most definitely a hard bulge in the robot's lacy underwear, and he all but dissolved in Mettaton's arms as the hand in his shorts found his coccyx, and the other hand cradled his skull against him, soft, sweet lips peppering him with kisses.

"I want you-" he moaned, arousal burning hot inside him like Mettaton's touch lit him on fire. "I want you, I want you-"

"I know," Mettaton soothed him, tilting his face up to kiss him again, chaste pecks that contrasted with the wickedly good hand in the skeleton's shorts. "How do you want me, darling? You have a variety of choices... I do recall one post you made about wanting me so deep inside you that you-"

"C-could taste glitter-" Papyrus finished for him, flushing for more than arousal now. "Oh no, that's so-"

"Embarrassing? No, no, no, not at all..." Mettaton laughed softly, pulling back to gaze down at him. "In fact, that's entirely doable. As are you. What do you say, Papyrus? Would you like me to fuck you?"

Having it asked like that would have sounded coarse from anyone else's lips, but not from Mettaton. Mettaton could swear like a sailor and it would sound like music to Papyrus' lack of ears. He nodded eagerly, breathless with anticipation. "P-please do!"

Mettaton smiled, shifting down the bed with his precious cargo against him, and lay the skeleton out under him like a treat to be enjoyed. To savor. He made quick work of both their clothes, and Papyrus' eyelights were luminous in the dim light, raking over Mettaton's frame hungrily, possibly measuring him up to the fantasy he had had in his mind. Mettaton's gaze was drawn to the cushion of magic that glowed between the skeleton's legs, soft and perfectly formed to receive him already. 

"Please touch me," Papyrus whispered, reaching for Mettaton's hand and pressing it against him. Obligingly, the robot pressed a thumb to his clit, fingers trailing through slick, wet magic before they pushed inside him gently. The skeleton moaned sinfully under him, gripping Mettaton's arm as he rocked his hips against his hand. 

It was delicious to just watch Papyrus slowly losing his mind under his touch, and Mettaton fingered him until he was begging for more, more, more! Instead of more, he pulled his fingers out, and cleaned them off in front of the skeleton, who looked about ready to combust. Then, smirking down at him, he guided his cock inside into the sweet, tight magic, pressing deep inside and leaning close to the skeleton, who wound his arms around his torso and breathed his filthy fantasies into his ear.

The thrust of Mettaton's hips and the feeling of his cock inside him was electrifying, and Papyrus couldn't believe Mettaton was doing this with him. Going to all the effort to bring him here, playing out his desires like he had always wanted. It was like a dream, but no dream of his could compare to the real thing, to the stretch of his idol's length inside him, the perfect movements that pulled him closer and closer to so much pleasure.

"I can give you another fantasy," Mettaton groaned, so broad and beautiful above him as he fucked the skeleton lovingly into the silky sheets. "C-can you guess what it is?"

Papyrus could only shake his head helplessly, sockets lidded and mouth open as he rolled his hips back up against him 

"Mmm..." the robot knew he was close, both of them were, and now was the perfect time to lean in close, soft lips pressed to the side of his skull, breathy voice caught between a gasp and a chuckle. "The one where... I call you... a good boy..." 

And that was all Papyrus needed, burying his face in Mettaton's neck with a muffled scream as he fell off the edge of the precipice into an orgasm that knocked all the breath out of him. Shivering against the other's body, gripping him tightly as he felt him twitch inside him. A choked groan from Mettaton heralded his own finish, warmth spreading through Papyrus' magic as the robot came inside him, and sunk down against the bed, pulling the skeleton close to him.

"Was snuggling one of my fantasies?" Papyrus breathed shakily, a few moments later when he could almost think straight. 

"Possibly... but I just thought you might like it." Mettaton smiled, cradling the other's skull tenderly as he pressed gentle kisses between his sockets. 

"I'll have to add it to the posts..."

A little later, when Papyrus had shyly asked Mettaton to spoon him, the robot was idly stroking his arm, pressing up close to him. "So... I meet all of your expectations?" 

Papyrus laughed incredulously, about to praise Mettaton to the skies, but then he smirked, bolstered by unusual boldness. "Yes, except... I am quite disappointed in one regard..."

"Really?" His tone was disbelieving. The robot knew how good he had been.

"Yes, well... I didn't taste any glitter..."

Mettaton's lips twisted into a wicked grin, and he wiggled his hips against the other until his cock was nestled snugly against Papyrus' magic. "Oh, I am so sorry! Let me just... try again..."

As he slid inside him again, Papyrus just knew he would have plenty of material for his fan account after all this. 

And perhaps a boyfriend, if he was lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys, you know who you are <3


End file.
